Talk:Victory Token
heh, looks like the Quake icon got one as a random drop from a Crimson Skull raider (or whatever the name is) drops from enemies? i've got a victory token drop from a boss in maishang hills (ele boss)... do they drop from normal enemies randomly or not? 81.204.16.252 :Yep the drops are random. I've gotten one in Fissure of Woe too. Copper Elf 13:19, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, I have received a drop from Ravenheart Gloom in Hard Mode, so I would imagine anywhere across all 3 continentes they will drop.--Patch 08:10, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::a suit of 100 armor dropped me one. lol Jaimes Laig Romarto 12:59, 10 August 2007 (CDT) ::::There's a neat little picture here that's even better than that :P --Gimmethegepgun 13:01, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Value of Tokens I think the value note in there is a little bit misleading. While you can trade 10 tokens for wine (200 coins), you cannot trade your wine for tokens. 65.30.20.38 15:03, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :I am putting the note back for now. The note is still helpful for players. -- [[User:AshleyS|'AshleyS']] (talk• ) 17:23, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::Uh... you can't buy Creme Brulee... O_O The best you can get is a Bean Cake for 400g at the merchant. I've never seen Brulee for sale. Anyone confirm this? For now I'll change it to reflect the price of the Bean Cakes. RoseOfKali 05:18, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :Equivalent sweetswize. 10 tokens = creme brulee = 3 points of sweets = 600g at the merchant. I'm reverting your last edit. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:29, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Pre drop Confirm drop in pre? - Chrisworld 20:47, 6 July 2007 (CDT) :Confirmed 03:16, 12 August 2007 (CDT) price victory tokens can also have a value of 30g ea, as monestary credits are worth 100g ea for 1 ale, firewater has a potency of 3, so 10 tokens = 300g to players. TrapY 08:44, 7 July 2007 (CDT) I can get a Victory Token for 15g by purchase of a Festival Ticket for 15g and then doing a round in the Dragons Nest. Participating costs 1 Festival Ticket and automatically gives you 1 Victory Token at the end of the game. If your good, that 15g could get you even more. So as long as the Festival is going on, I see it like this... [] 15g = 1VT [] XxxGRYPHONxxX 15:43, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :By that logic 50 Token would be worth 0g, because in the time you spend in dragons nest i can easily do one of the quests, getting guarantied 50 Token for no investment at all... apart from my precious time, which you completely forget to include in your calculations. And especially since you can convert them into 20 gold each at a merchant, selling them for any less than (and considering the hassle to find a buyer even any price equal to) 20g would mean you didn't do your home work (like in you got scammed). A scam free upper limit would be 60g imho, because when getting sweet tooth title via merchant purchase you pay 60 gold for the sugar yield of a creme brulee, so buying them for anything more than 60g would be equally stupid. 134.130.183.235 20:07, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Wow...what a profitable thing to do >.>... 75.162.249.202 16:36, 7 July 2007 (CDT) On the other hand, if it's just minutes before you can never get the Demon Mask and you really really want it, go ahead and pay 100g/token as I see some people selling them for atm :) (T/ ) 21:15, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Fastest way to get them Thus far the only fast and consistent way I've found to get these is to redo the first 3 quests with a new character. That's 150 tokens in about 20 minutes. Is there a faster way, or is this it? jhu 00:47, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :its 240 if you do all 4 of them and it probably is the fastest way especially if you get a guildie to run them. It's also a hell of a lot cheaper than buying 10k stacks. --The Gates Assassin 06:58, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :: True, but then you split the proceeds, so it turns out to 120 tokens/20 minutes. If you do it yourself, doing just the first 3, you get 150 tokens every 20 minutes. It's also pretty hard for a level 2 character and three level 6 henchmen to do the fourth quest. That's why I suggested just doing the first three quests. jhu 09:45, 8 July 2007 (CDT) 2008 In the 2008 Canthan New Year, these DO NOT DROP from anything, and no seems to care..... Not in Dragon Arena, not frm rollerbeetle racing, etc... even the npcs say you can get them frm there but you cant ....Lost-Blue 02:36, 11 February 2008 (UTC) : Lunar tokens ftw. Cress Arvein(Talk) 02:38, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::I'm kinda tense about somethign atm so someone please reform the article to say this, even tho its already over.... ill mess up the grammar xD Lost-Blue 02:39, 11 February 2008 (UTC) they do drop, you get them, it works! what are you talking about? 2007 Victory Tokens In case anybody was wondering, any tokens you may have had saved from last year are now gone. I had ~150 Victory Tokens from last year and they are now gone. Oh well. It's not like I mind doing the same event quests over again. GW-Anemos 10:44, 5 July 2008 (UTC) image:anemos1.png :Uh..? i still have mine o.O sure u didn't sell them or delete them? ''Kurtan'' 19:55, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see any reason why I would have deleted them and I am too lazy to sell items. Plus, I checked my storage and all my characters and still no luck. Maybe I should check again. :/ GW-Anemos 01:45, 6 July 2008 (UTC) image:anemos1.png :::The ones on my rit where still there last time I checked...--Land of the Long White Cloud 03:20, 6 July 2008 (UTC) 2008 Dragon Festival I didn't see this addressed anywhere, so I thought I would mention it. It was possible to get b. cupcakes from supply masters in great temple of balthazar, lion's arch and (unverified) kamadan for 10 V.T., however, it appears that these NPC's were removed at the end of the event, eventhough the canthan ones remain. Please confirm? and if this is true, should page be updated? Slightly Abused 00:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Drop from Anything. Was just going through my screen shot folder and found a funny one - running around Shing Jea as a lvl 20 elementalist doing the quests for the tokens, cast Double Dragon to clear out some mantids and.... "Water Buffalo drops a Victory Token, which your party etc". Guess they're not so ambient? :They can be killed in HM by tanking Deathly Swarms, too :) We have an article on them. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC)